Negotiable instruments such as checks, money orders, cashier's checks, and traveler's checks are generally printed on specialized stationery or forms bearing pre-printed serial numbers. At the time of issuance, the appropriate details are printed on the form and recorded with reference to the pre-printed serial number. However, this requires bank branches to stock the various types of stationery. Moreover, a person wanting such an instrument is required to visit the bank or other issuer during that issuer's business hours, which can be very inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,717 to Smith et al. describes an automated teller machine (ATM) that permits a user to print checks for that user's account and then redeem those checks for cash. However, this scheme still requires a purchaser to appear at the ATM, and requires the ATM to stock all the stationery required to print negotiable instruments. As many ATMs fit into small spaces or are free-standing units not associated with bank branches, restocking the stationery can be difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,011 to Hansen et al. has similar features and limitations. U.S. Publication No. 2002/0055904 by Mon describes a loan machine remote from a loan provider. The loan machine can dispense the proceeds of a loan to a debtor. However, this scheme only dispenses loan proceeds, not amounts of money already belonging to the purchaser of a negotiable instrument. There is, therefore, a continuing need for a way of more conveniently providing negotiable instruments to purchasers.
Reference is made to U.S. Publication No. 2010/0024017 by Ashfield et al., WO 2012/071418 by Krishna, U.S. Publication No. 2011/0047075 by Fourez, U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,113 to Fairclough et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,578 to Block et al., WO 02/060209 by Ogden, and EP 1 696 626 A1 by Clough.